


Early story time

by WingcommanderArthurShappey



Category: Cabin Pressure, get well soon Brynhild!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2947007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingcommanderArthurShappey/pseuds/WingcommanderArthurShappey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is sick. This is brilliant, because it means Mum's making him soup and letting him watch wildlife channel, but it also means he's not allowed to cuddle with Skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early story time

**Author's Note:**

> Brynhild, I hope you'll feel better soon!

„Hi, Skib, 's Arbur!“

„Hello, Arthur! Yes, I rather _thought_ it was you.“

„Really?! _How?“_

„It's... quite impossible to talk to you without realising it's _you._ Anyway, we talked about the whole ... _introducing yourself on the phone_  thing, right?“

„Yeah.“

„And _what_ did we say then?“

„Bad your bone flashes up a bicture of by face ben I call you.“

„Yes. So please, don't – don't call me a _mind reader_ every time you phone me and I know it's you. Arthur – what's wrong with your voice?“

„Oh, you see, bad's bod I'm galling you aboud – ah, bere's nobbing wrong bib my boice, jusd bib my dose.“

„Your _what?“_

„My dose – my _nnngose!“_

„Your nose.“

„Yeah.“

„Arthur, are you all right?! What happened? Did you – did you _break_ your nose?!“

„No, I jusd gaught a gold. Id's dod bad, bough! Bub's baking be soub, an' I'm allowed do botch bildlife chabbel, an' bey're blaying a doggu... a film aboud zebras in be sabannah!“

„That sounds all very exciting, Arthur, but – how did you get sick?“

„Oh, I bos oudside invending dew ice gream flabours. You see, if you bix snow bib differend juices, you ged...“

„Oh, _Arthur!_ Are you all right?“

„Yeah, I'm jusd... I'm jusd... ah... hhhh... hhhragahhrghhh!“

„Arthur! Arthur, are you still there?!“

„Yeah, sorry, Skib! Bub's baking be sduff all bose dissues in my dose an' I jusd sneezed bem oud. Habbens all be dime! Addybay, I bos galling do dell you bad I'd really like you do gom over, bud you're dot allowed do gom over, or else we'll have bo-one flying be blane. Bub's beed really clear aboud bad, you're _definidely_ bod allowed do gomm over. Albough I _am_ bearing my cuddliesd jumber. You dow...“

„...the one with the clouds on it, yes. Listen... Arthur, I might not be allowed to visit you, but no one said I can't talk to you on the phone, right? How about _early_ story time for today?“

„Oooooooohhhh!“

„Sounds like a yes. And once you're all fine and healthy again, I'll pay you a visit, all right?"

"Hooray! Do you have be boogs I broughd you, Skib?"

"Always at hand. Let's see... how about... Oh, this one's good. Jungle Book?“

„BRILLIAND!“


End file.
